New Corinth City
New Corinth City is the first & second episodes of Power Rangers: GB. Synopsis Part 1 Not long after Venjix's defeat, the once domed city of Corinth became an urban city that runs on a special energy resources known as the "Enertron". However, the newly revived Venjix Computer Network returns out of existence to threaten the life of humanity by stealing the energy, wiping out the Ranger Operators in the process. Three teenagers, who were victims of a Venjix-related mass assault on Christmas Eve, were chosen by the Energy Management Center six years later to defend the energy as the new Ranger Operators. Part 2 When both Amy & Drew are taken out of action due to their Weakpoints, Bradley must work on his own when the Enetron suffers a leak. Plot Part 1 Not long after Venjix's defeat, the once domed city of Corinth became an urban city that runs on a special energy resources known as the "Enertron". However, on Christmas Eve, a revived Venjix appears & wrecks havoc in the city. Among the victims, three children (Drew, Bradley, & Amy) watch as their parents, along with the scientists of the Energy Management Center & the Ranger Operators, sacrifice themselves the banish Venjix. After the battle, the three children are left almost traumatized from the event. At this time, Drew makes a promise to a distraught Amy that he will bring their parents back. Six years later, after receiving a special case, Drew Sheinfeld, now a young man, arrives to the city on the motorcycle mode of his Cybuddy Catscan. In the city, Bradley Roach & Amy Blackman of the Energy Management Center watch a group of men siphoning a tank of Enetron. Finding them to be members of the Venjix Computer Network, they crash through the window before morphing into Ranger Blue 2.0 & Ranger Yellow 2.0, respectively, to fight two of the energy thieves, revealed to be Venjix's android foot soldiers called Hackers. After taking out the Hackers, they go after the last energy thief, revealed to be a being named Enter, as he escapes them & infects a power shovel to create the Viratron Shoveltron. At the Energy Management Center, a new member to the Special Operations Unit named Maddie arrives just prior to Shoveltron's attack on the city being detected in the city's district. As the Cybuddy Ricochet explains to Maddie what their branch & the Venjix Computer Network are, Bradley & Amy head out to face the Viratron. Alerted to the countdown to the arrival of a Venjix-affiliated Virazord, Bradley & Amy are unable to stop the Viratron in time as the ShovelZord appears. Things seem hopeless as the Virazord attacks a Enetron Facility Tank until, after seeing his hospitalized sister about making his decision to fight for everyone's sake, Drew contacts the Energy Management Center to launch the Cheetah Racer Zord Attack Vehicle. Morphing into Ranger Red 2.0, Drew & Catscan enter the Cheetah Racer & transform the car into the Robot Mode to fight the ShovelZord. Using its Animal Mode to catch its opponent off guard, the Cheetah Racer destroys ShovelZord as the other Rangers "shutdown" the Shoveltron. Part 2 Using the Gorilla Loader & the Rabbit Copter to carry out the debris remains of the ShovelZord for analysis to counter the Venjix Computer Network, Bradley tries to calm Amy down about Drew getting special treatment while he reports to Tash & remembers him as his father's assistant. Suddenly, the Enetron Monitoring System alerts them as the Ranger Operators head to an Enetron gas station in a district. While Drew fills Catscan's Enetron tank, Bradley follows the trail to the back of a nearby building where Enter is. However, with Drew freezing at the sight of a chicken & Amy running low on calories to burn, Bradley is forced to deal with Enter on his own as Ranger Blue 2.0 while Ricochet explains to Maddie the Ranger Operators' Weakpoints. Luckily, finding a candy in her pocket, & Catscan carrying Drew away from the chicken, Amy arrives before Enter falls back. As Enter proceeds to create the Viratron Burnertron, Tash reveals to Maddie the events occurred six years ago that revived Venjix & forced his friends, Drew's parents, & the First Generation Ranger Operators to sacrifice themselves to stop the entity from conquering the world. However, knowing that Venjix would return, Drew's father installed an Anti-Metavirus within Drew, Amy, Bradley, & their Cybuddies so they can fight the virus. Alerted to a Virazord countdown, Drew reminds Amy & Bradley of the promise they made six years ago to get their families back before intercepting Burnertron. Managing to destroy Burnertron four minutes before the Virazord's arrival, the Ranger Operators return to the Energy Management Center to redeploy in their Zord Attack Vehicles before the BurnerZord appears. While the Gorilla Loader & Rabbit Copter deal in getting civilians to safety & putting the fire out, the Cheetah Racer destroys two HackerZords before going into Robot Mode to shutdown the Virazord. Though the Ranger Operators bask in their victory, the moment is ruined when Drew offended Amy. Cast Notes See Also *Mission 1: Tokumei Sentai, Assemble! - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters. (Part 1) *Mission 2: A Promise Made 13 Years Ago - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters. (Part 2) Category:GB Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Season Premiere